On a Rainy Day
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Relena finds Heero soaking wet on her porch....you'll have to read it, 'cause I don't want to ruin it!! It's very nice and is told by Relena's POV


****

On a Rainy Day

The year was after colony 203. It seems I haven't heard from you in eons.

I hear the doorbell ring and wonder who could be out this hour, in the weather outside. It was raining, pouring, lightning was striking and I could hear the steady boom of thunder. I was reading by candlelight because the lights went out already. I walk to the door and pull it open just a crack because I left the chain on. I gasp when I see your face.

"Heero?" I murmur. "What are you doing here?" You are dressed in sweats. Where you jogging again, Heero? I wonder to myself.

"I had no where else to go," you answer grimly. You are soaking wet. Shivering, you peer behind me. "Can I come in?"

"Oh of course, you're always welcome here," I close the door to push the chain back and I open the door wide. I grab your arm to pull you in, then close the door and lock it. 

You remove your shoes and coat, "Thanks, Relena,"

"what are you doing in this weather?" I ask, and automatically wish for the words back. 

You were a gundam pilot and you were always so strong. You battled with countless soldiers, why would you be worried about the rain? You saw my brother die and you didn't want him to die because you knew I'd be sad. I'm thankful for your thoughtfulness, but that what happens in war. People die.

I wonder why you came here, of all places. I suspect you were stuck in the storm. Was this the only place for you to come? Or were you just driving around and found yourself at my home? I haven't seen you for months, and I find you soaking wet on my doorstep like an abandoned kitten.

"Would you like something to warm you up?" I ask, heading for the kitchen.

"Sure," you say as you walk down the hall.

As I start making the cocoa, I hear water running. I put the cocoa package down and walk to the sound. I find the bathroom door open just a few inches. Did you leave it open like that on purpose, Heero? Temptation gets the better of me and I can't help but peek. Pushing the door open wider, slowly, slowly, I see the outline of your body in the shower. Why would you be in the shower when you're already soaking wet? You're not even washing your hair. You're just standing there, your head in the water and your hands placed on the wall. I get the feeling you're troubled about something. Your clothes are a pile in a corner.

I walk to my room to remove my own clothes and wrap myself in a light blue silky robe. I am not sure what I'm doing, but I find myself joining you in the shower. Closing the door behind me, I peel away my robe. I open the shower door and come up behind you. Your face is inches from the showerhead. You don't know that I'm in the shower with you. As I walk closer to you, I see a faint pink scar on your arm. I remember where that scar came from. When Peace Million rammed into Libra, you covered me so that I wouldn't get hurt. But you did. That scar came from protecting me. I still wonder why you protected me. You said you were going to destroy me and you end up protecting me. Why is that Heero? Why did you never destroy me, what made you not go through with it? You had many opportunities, and why did you leave that letter and teddy bear for me? You never did give the note to me again. Maybe I should have kept it.

I walk up close behind you to touch the scar. You turn around and I see the cold look in your eyes. They're so cold, ice, freezing cold, that they make _me_ feel cold when I look in them. Cold enough to turn to an ice cube. Maybe I should have left you alone. I have invaded your space and I'm sorry. I begin to leave, but you take my arm as you moan my name. Your lips curl into a shy smile and you pick up the shampoo bottle. You hand the bottle to me and I get the feeling you want me to wash your hair for you. With a nod, I take the bottle and you turn back around. 

I never washed anybody's hair except my own. This will be a new experience for me. I squirt a nickel-sized blob of shampoo into my palm and begin rubbing my hands together. Then I stand on my tiptoes to begin shampooing your dark brown hair. I am surprised to find it soft, your dark brown strands feel like silk between my fingers. I hear you moan pleasantly, like your troubles were washing away with the shampoo suds.

After I'm done washing your hair, you turn around to start washing mine. We switch places so I am facing the showerhead. You kiss my hair. I feel a cold blob of shampoo on top of my head. You begin massaging the soap onto my scalp with your fingertips. You smooth in down, all the way down to the ends of my hair. I hear you murmur my name. Your lips are close to my ear and I flinch. You turn me around, but my eyes are still closed. I feel the suds leave my hair as you begin to rinse my hair, your hand still running though my light brown locks.

I feel another cold glob on my head: conditioner. You probably want to run your fingers in my hair more. I feel the knots in my hair simply disappear. The conditioner is fully washed out and I hear you turn the water off. I open my eyes to look into yours. I find them no longer cold, but warm and gentle. Then you kiss my forehead. 

You leave the shower. I step out as I find you wrapping a towel around your waist. You pick up another one and hold it open for me. I walk into the towel and you dry the water off of me, starting with my head. What is it with you and my head? You always like to touch my head or stroke my hair. But I don't mind. I like the way you touch me. You then pick up my robe and put it on me, tie it loosely around me. 

"Oh Heero," I murmur softly, pressing my head against your chest.

You look down and smile at me, "look," you begin writing something in the fogged up mirror with your finger. The message reads, "I love you, Relena Peacecraft." You then return your gaze to me. I smile back. 

I begin to write another message in the mirror, "I love you too, Heero Yuy," I smile at you and kiss you. You kiss me back and turn back to the fogged up mirror to write another message, "H.Y + R.P" and you draw a heart around it.

You carry me out of the steamy bathroom and take me to my room. You tuck me in and after writing the words, you find the courage to say it out loud. I see a tear form in your eye, "I love you," you say with a staggering voice, "Relena Peacecraft. I will always love you." You kiss me again, low and deep. 

I hear a muffled cry escape your mouth. I kiss your tears away. "I love you too, Heero." I say, my heart pumping harder and harder. "I can never stop loving you."

You then leave the room to put something on to wear as pajamas and you come back just wearing shorts, those silly black spandex shorts you wore all the time. I changed out of my robe into a silky pink nightgown. You walk to the other side and crawl in. You gather the covers around me. We lay next to each other, so close to each other, we can feel each other's heat, but we don't have sex. You don't want to pressure me into that. We just lay in each other's arms. 

"Will you marry me, Relena?" ask with a whisper.

"You know I will, Heero," whispering, and I kiss you. I feel your chest rise.

"I'll never let you go," you say, holding me closer and kissing my neck. You breath in my wet hair. As I drift off to sleep, I am excited to know that I will get to spend the rest of my nights falling asleep in your arms and waking up in them. It's been something I've wanted for so long and now that it's going to happen, I am just so happy, happier than I've ever been in my whole life. 


End file.
